Warrior Saga: Rebirth
by Lady Artimes Blaine
Summary: A friendship forged in the heat of battle and tempered by the flames of war. The Doctor was not alone when he fought in the Time War. A rare Silver Regen called The Warrior was by his side, but who was she? What secrets were contained within her origin and why was she not present for The Moment? What happened to The Warrior of Gallifrey? *First in the Warrior Saga*
1. Chapter 1: The Distant Call

Lady A: Hello everyone and welcome to the Warrior Saga: Rebirth! Apologies to those who are waiting on the Phoenix Saga and the Guardian Saga but I have been sitting on this story for a while and I thought I might as well get it started. I don't have many chapters for it and it is slow going because I'm doing a lot of research into the Gallifreyan culture and the Time War and it's a bit time consuming. This will be updated irregularly at best but try to stick with me. Also this story is Rated M for future chapters because well, it is a war and all and things will get kind of graphic as we get further in. That being said, shall we begin?

Looking Forward: We are introduced to Artimes Blaine and her elder brother, Trinity. Along with a furry menace known as Sebastian the rabbit. It tells a lot about their personal history, both separate and together, and their having the ultimate marathon of their favorite shows. Then wham! Artimes disappears in a white light.

* * *

Chapter One: The Distant Call

* * *

Two robed figures stood before a holographic terminal, their eyes roaming the cerebral scan of a human mind. Strange circular symbols appeared at random, indicating the levels of different portions of the brain. The two figures tweaked with the controls and marveled at the cerebral construct before their eyes. They were simply astounded by the levels they were seeing, completely off the charts in all categories.

"Sir, we may have found it." One of the men stated, calling over to the head official.

A third robed figure joined them. He had dark eyes and a slightly balding head. He carried himself with an air of importance and superiority.

"Are you certain this time? The last batch was rejected by the Untempered Schism and we are running out of time. Rassilon will not be pleased if we fail to produced the ultimate warrior." The official snapped highly irritated and under a great deal of stress.

The second robed man gestured to the holographic screen.

"Yes sir. All levels are not only optimal for the program, but superior to all others previously selected; both intellectually and imaginatively." The second man answered calmly.

The balding official looked over the scan, his eyes lighting up with both awe and hope.

"Both mind and soul, so completely intertwined in a single individual. Simply superb…and to think that such an amazing creature was produced by such a simplistic and apish race. They probably have no idea what this beauty could truly accomplish." The official commented clearly pleased by their discovery.

"Shall we begin the cycling sequence, sir?" The first man asked.

"Prime the Dimensional Claw. Bring her to us. Bring the Warrior of Gallifrey to where she belongs." The official ordered smirking, his eyes containing an evil glint.

* * *

East Coast, Untied States, Earth, 2015.

* * *

A young woman with dark blonde hair stirred slowly from sleep, giggling and squirming a bit. She threw back the covers after a moment and cracked open her forest green eyes. Her gaze fell upon a medium sized, grey rabbit with white feet. She stared at the furry little creature, a scowl on her face. She sighed as she brought him into her arms and snuggled him into her chest.

"What are you doing, Sebastian? Did Trinity let you out of your pen again or did he get clever and use you as my alarm clock again? Using a rabbit to wake me instead of risking his own personal safety yet again?" She asked while she stroked his fur.

Artimes had gotten this little furry menace after she had read a story called _The Time Child: Aftermath_ by _Danni Fielding_. She had completely fallen in love with that fictional rabbit that she just had to have one of her own. She blamed it entirely on her love for _Doctor Who_, but her Sebastian was really hard to resist. He was simply too cute and she couldn't stay mad at him, knowing it was probably Trin who put him in her bed.

She rose from her bed with a sigh, setting the rabbit in the middle of the bed. She stretched her arms over head, popping her back into place. Her eyes grew distant as she felt the strange pulling again. Her hands lowered to her sides as her mind tried to figure out what was calling to her. It had been happening a lot the last couple of weeks and was becoming more and more frequent. It felt like she was meant to be somewhere else, but she didn't know where that place was or how to get there. She yelped in pain as Sebastian nipped her fingers, obviously demanding to be fed. She momentarily forgot the odd pulling sensation in favor of glaring at the furry little creature, rubbing her abused fingers.

She picked up the menace that was Sebastian and placed him back in his pen before leaving her bedroom in search of both his breakfast and hers. Not to mention a certain elder brother she wanted to smack for getting her up at this ridiculously early hour of nine thirty in the morning. She hated mornings and Trin knew it too. She was a night owl and favored the darkness because she could see the stars. She walked into the kitchen as a man with dark blonde hair, almost brown, closed the refrigerator and looked over at her with a smile on his face.

"Did you hear that banshee earlier?" He joked his eyes sparkling with humor.

"Oh ha ha. Laugh it up, Trin. You should really stop using Sebastian as an alarm clock." Artimes retorted as she walked further in.

Her brother chuckled and handed her some lettuce for the finger biting menace that was her rabbit.

"He's the only one you won't attempt to murder before ten in the morning and besides, my vacation starts today and you know what that means, right?" He countered giving her a mischievous grin.

Her eyes lit up with excitement, having totally forgotten about her brother's vacation. Every year, her elder brother was forced to take a three week paid vacation. He didn't have a choice in the matter, considering he worked every day of the year including the holidays. It was company regulations that made it mandatory and her idiot brother was too much of a workaholic to actually take a day off, let alone three weeks. To solve the problem of his ever increasing boredom, the siblings had taken to watching marathons of their favorite TV shows; Sherlock, Merlin, Doctor Who, Torchwood, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Dark Angel and any others they could squeeze in…including some anime and the occasional audio book or miniseries.

Artimes practically bolted from the room, making her brother laugh at her enthusiasm. He knew that she would jump into overdrive the moment he mentioned it and like always, he was right. Once the pair were washed, dressed, and had their stomachs appeased, they began their vacation with Merlin. They went through all five seasons and moved on to Dark Angel, followed by Sherlock, The Sarah Jane Adventures, and then Torchwood.

* * *

Trinity sat on the right side of the couch watching his baby sister laugh, smile, cry or shout at the television screen while they were watching Doctor Who. She had always been extremely attached to the story that followed the last Timelord. He knew the reason for it as well. The Doctor was the one person who would understand how it felt like to be all alone. His little sister had always been on her own, trying to muddle her way through the world and yet still trying to make people smile.

Their parents had divorced when she was four and he was eleven. They had spent some time together when they were kids like summer breaks and what not, but it had never really been that much. He knew Artimes viewed him more like her father than her brother, but he was okay with that. Their dad had not exactly been father of the year and initially didn't even claim her as his daughter, so Trin stepped in and filled that void in her life.

Their lives became pretty hectic when they got older and they were practically torn apart. He had gotten married and had two sons, both of which he would never see again because his wife left him and divorced him. He often wondered what he had done to make her flee back to her mother. He had a steady job, looked after and doted on his sons, was always attentive to her health, and he even stopped communicating with his baby sister just so she wouldn't get jealous. Nothing had been enough to keep her and she took his children away.

While his life went to hell in a hand basket, his little sister was struggling to understand why she couldn't do things that normal people could. She had trouble concentrating and staying focused and when she did focus on something that focus was absolute and laser tight. She was being picked on by her peers, ignored by her teachers, and put down by her own family; calling her lazy, useless, and worthless.

Both siblings were hit with a deep depression that they had fought separately to overcome. Trin had found himself a lovely woman to whom he got engaged to, but tragedy struck again and he lost her in a car accident. Artimes, around the same time, had gotten engaged herself much to everyone's surprise, but broke it off when her fiancé's parents drove her to her mental and physical limits, pushing her to the very brink of her sanity.

A couple of years passed and both siblings were still struggling. Trin was damn close to becoming a drunk and Artimes had become a bit of recluse though she called herself a hermit. He couldn't take it anymore and called the one person who had always been there for him, his baby sister. He hadn't spoken to her in almost ten years and hearing her voice again was like being able to breathe again. She had been overjoyed to hear from him and it made him feel so guilty for losing contact with her in the first place. They spent almost six hours on the phone and by the end of it, he had made his decision. He invited her to live with him and she had been over the moon in the happiness department.

His sister was one of the kindest, gentlest, and purest souls that had ever existed. She was always quick to forgive and even quicker to listen. She shied away from conflict and yelling, but she was not a pacifist by any definition. She was quick to defend those she cared for, no matter the odds, whether she had known them for five years or for five minutes. After she moved in, Trin began to notice how confused she got when it came to little things; lists, instructions, etc. It was hard for her to stay on track for more than ten minutes at a time and her attention easily wandered.

After observing her behavior for almost four months, he finally took her to the hospital and the doctors diagnosed her with high functioning autism and ADD. In lamest terms, her mind was so mucked up that even if she learned the designated behavior techniques and coping strategies, she simply couldn't function in a professional or occupational field. That left it up to Trinity to take care of their practical needs like the rent, money for food, utility bills, etc, but he did discover early on that his sister was a genius when it came to the heart.

When he came home from work being all tired and grumpy, she would be intentionally funny and downright silly just to get him to smile. When he hit his low points and missed his sons, she would be there to hold his hand or simply hug him while he crashed. When he got angry which happened very rarely nowadays, she would let him rant then make the most blunt joke known to man and have him rolling on the floor, clutching his sides in laughter.

His eyes softened as he continued to watch her. She was munching away on some popcorn before suddenly throwing some at the TV when the Doctor did something idiotic, causing Trin to chuckle at her antics.

She was his life, his light, and his strength. She made the world a much brighter to live in and she never gave up. Even when she had nearly lost her mind, she never gave in. She had pulled herself back from the edge of the abyss and made her life better, pushing herself to become whole once more. He honestly wished that he had her kind of strength, but alas he did not. He was more than happy to take care of her so she wouldn't have to struggle so much and she could continue being the amazing person he had come to admire and respect.

He frowned slightly when she stopped mid laugh, her eyes becoming distant and contained that far away look that he had been noticing in the last month and a half. It was happening more and more, but especially frequent the last few days. He had no idea what it meant but he didn't like how it made him feel…like she wasn't there anymore. He nudged her a little and it took a few seconds for her to snap back to reality. She smiled at him, her eyes warm and bright, and he mentally sighed in relief as the room seemed to become brighter again.

* * *

The pair called it a night after they had finally finished up the last bit of _Doctor Who_. His sister had been so out of it that Trinity had to actually carry her to bed. She snuggled into him as he picked her up and walked to her bedroom. He laid her down, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, big brother." She said quietly, her voice slightly slurred from sleep.

"I love you too, baby sister." He answered smiling softly.

"Not a baby." She mumbled before drifting off.

He couldn't help the small chuckle that rose up out of his chest and the grin that made its way on to his face. He leaned down and kissed her head one last time, brushing the hair out of her face before leaving the room. He glanced back for a moment when he thought he saw something glowing. He looked into her room but found nothing amiss and headed off to bed.

* * *

Trin awoke with a start as he heard his younger sister screaming. He practically fell out of bed and scampered to the door. Throwing it open, he raced down the hallway and into her room, finding it empty. He heard her scream again and bolted towards the living room. He found her standing in the middle of the room in her sleep wear, a spaghetti strap shirt and pajama pants. The very air around was rippling like water and it was clear that she couldn't move.

"Trin, what's happening?!" She yelled as her body began to glow in a soft white light.

He honestly had no idea. He couldn't begin to understand what was happening because he had never seen anything like it in his life. He took in her terrified stated and he knew he needed to calm her down. He tried to get closer but the air pulsed forcing him to remain at the edge of the room.

"Artz, look at me. Look at me!" He shouted and her panic filled eyes snapped to meet his calm ones, "I don't know what is going on, but everything will be alright. Remember what it is that you draw strength from. Remember the promise the Doctor made when he chose his name."

"Never cruel nor cowardly. Never give up, never give in." They said together as the light became brighter.

"I love you, big brother." She whispered tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too, baby sister." He replied earnestly.

"I'm not a baby, Trinity." She countered smiling.

He returned the gesture, his own eyes filling with tears. The light became blinding and she screamed. There was a loud ripping sound and then nothing. Everything went dark and returned to the dimly lit room from before. The only difference was that his sister no longer stood before him…she was gone, vanished into thin air. His bay sister was gone, the only thing he had to live for had just been stolen from him, but instead of feeling broken, he was pissed…beyond pissed. He made vow to himself that he would find her, one way or another, and she had better be safe and happy when he did, otherwise there would be hell to pay. No one took his Artz…no one.

* * *

Lady A: There you have it! Chapter 1: The Distant Call of the Warrior Saga is complete! So tell me what you thought about it and leave tons and tons of reviews! Keep a lookout for Chapter 2: Sage! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2: Sage

Lady A: Hey everyone and welcome back to Warrior Saga: Rebirth! So sorry for the long wait, but this story is almost entirely original and it is sometimes hard to adequately describe everything that is going on. For those of you who read Ember, you can actually read the second installment without having to read this one, but Rebirth does help with the background of things and goes a bit more in depth into my OC, Artimes. Now, I'm apparently rambling again, so let's get to it, shall we?

Brief Recap: We were introduced to Artimes and Trinity Blaine, two siblings with a love for many television shows along with Doctor Who. We learned a great deal about their personal history and how they grew up, both together and apart. Artimes had been feeling a strange pull for weeks like she was being called somewhere else. Then after a very long marathon of shows, they went to bed. Artimes awoke during the night and was screaming. The air had been rippling around her and she had begun glowing with a white light. She was then whisked away to parts unknown after a few final words with her elder brother. (Okay, not so brief.)

Looking Forward: Artimes arrives in an unknown place and she is not alone. She meets a man named Sagero Malderani who she calls Sage. He reveals to her exactly where she is and that she has somehow been pulled across realities and into a world where the Doctor was real. Moreover, she learns that she is in the time span before the last Great Time War and that she was going to be put through test after test while training to become a warrior. Participation is mandatory and there is no way for her to escape it.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter Two: Sage

* * *

Artimes awoke with a groan in a very dim room. The tile she was laying on seemed to be some type of marble. The walls were a reddish brown with circular symbols carved in intricate patterns along their surfaces. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself into a kneeling position. The symbols reminded her of the Gallifreyan language. She even saw a bit of Old High Gallifreyan lining the edges of the walls.

As her mind began to clear, recent memories surged to the surface. She had been with Trin, watching marathons of their favorite shows. They had just wrapped the rest of the last season of Doctor Who. She was still getting used to Peter Capaldi but wasn't entirely against him anymore. Trin had carried her to bed that night and tucked her in. An image of her brother smiling at her, his eyes full of love, worry, fear, and a tiny bit of anger flashed through her mind. Someone had taken her…had taken her away from her brother. Whoever or whatever it was, was going to regret it because Trinity was her champion and was fiercely protective of her.

She squeaked in fright as she felt a hand touch her right shoulder. She jerked away from the unknown figure and scrambled away. She flipped onto her backside and backpedaled until she hit the wall. Her forest green eyes finally adjusted to the light enough to see the owner of the hand that had touched her. He had floppy brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a soft face. He was slim, but he definitely had some muscle on him and looked to be about five foot ten inches.

The look in his eyes made her stop cowering like a frightened mouse, their shiny green depths holding both worry and kindness. She wasn't reading any hostile intent from him, but his entire posture seemed to be steeped in sadness and loss. He reminded her so much of the Doctor in that moment. His mouth began to move but the sounds coming out of his mouth were unlike anything she had ever heard before. It was like he was singing a beautiful melody and his baritone voice made her want to melt. Of all times to be attracted to someone. For all she knew, he was the one who kidnapped her, yet the moment she thought that she knew it was wrong.

He stopped speaking and inched towards her, her body reacting instinctively and tensing in readiness. He regained her full attention when he placed his hands on either side of her face, kind of like how the Doctor did when he went into another's mind. She felt a coolness, like water, enter her mind and her fear skyrocketed. Her breathing accelerated and she was two seconds shy of ripping away from him. Her mind instantly rebelled as he moved deeper within, forcing him to stop his progression.

'I mean no harm. I am simply bonding us so we can communicate in the same language, both telepathically and verbally.' The man's deep baritone voice echoed through her thoughts.

She frowned and stared at him for several moments, searching his eyes for any kind of deceit or trick. Finding none, she settled down and allowed him entrance into her mind, but kept him firmly away from her memories. Her instincts were telling her to trust him…that he could, in fact, be trusted in the first place. She forced her body into a state of calmness and her fear gradually abated. The coolness completely enveloped her mind and she shivered involuntarily.

'Almost done. I promise.' He assured sensing her discomfort.

After another few moments, he retracted from her mind, the coolness vanishing; however, a new sensation took its place, the feeling that she wasn't alone anymore and that no matter what she was safe with him. He smiled softly at her and her fear disappeared entirely.

"Better?" He asked aloud, removing his hands from her face.

"That's English, so what language were you speaking before because it sounded like singing." She countered her curiosity rising.

Her eyes were lit up with the thrill of gaining new information. Her curiosity often times got her into trouble, but she simply couldn't resist learning new things. He chuckled at her change in demeanor, his posture relaxing.

"The native tongue of my people." He answered.

"And your people would be?" She prompted.

He looked like he was fighting a rather large smile.

"Aliens." He answered.

"Duh. I figured that much out on my own, thank you. Contrary to popular belief, not all humans are stupid, but what is the name of your people, your planet of origin, the planet we're on? Hell, what is your name, how old are you, what do you do for a living, what about family, does your people have the same concepts of family as humans do? What…" She rambled only to be stopped by the man covering her mouth with his right hand.

A small grin appeared on his face, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"You remind me so much of an old friend of mine. He was always so curious, seeking out new information and ways of doing things. It got him into more trouble than you could possibly imagine. Now to answer a few of your questions: I'm a Gallifreyan, you are currently on the planet of Gallifrey, it is the home of the Timelords, and my name is Sagero Malderani." He replied removing his hand from her mouth.

She stared at him in shock. He had just said Gallifrey, that he was a Gallifreyan, and that there were Timelords. How did she come to be on Gallifrey of all places? She had assumed that the burnt orange planet was purely fictional. There were two possible conclusions: the first was that she had simply been transported off Earth and into the constellation of Kasterborous. The second was that she was no longer in her reality at all and in a world where the Doctor may actually be real. She stood up hastily and Sagero rose as well, worry etched on his face and dancing in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked reaching out to balance her as she swayed a bit.

She clung to his forearms, trying to wrap her head around this. She needed to ask. It was the only way to get confirmation, but could she trust him?

"Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous, the Shining World of the Seven Systems, governed by the Lord President and the High Council, at war with the Daleks." She rambled off.

He looked at her in surprise but nodded his head.

"We're not at war yet, but it is coming soon. How did you know all that?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist as she started to tremble.

She was before the Time War. She was on Gallifrey before the Time War. There was absolutely no possibility of her surviving the war on her own and she had no means in which to locate the Doctor and that was if he even existed in the first place. Was this a reality where he didn't exist at all and there was no one to stop the High Council from enacting the Final Sanction and ripping apart the Time Vortex? Oh God, what was she even doing here? Why was she brought to this place? Was it an accident or was it on purpose?

"I've been dragged across realities, haven't I?" She countered shocking the brunet once again.

"Yes, by a device developed by the inspired called the Dimensional Claw. It homes in on people with unique and often advanced cerebral constructs then pulls them across the dimensional barriers and through the Void. The Academics use these people in a program they created a few centuries ago to create the ultimate warrior, the perfect killing machine. The ones unfortunate enough to be brought here are given handlers, people who look after them and care for them. Most are volunteers, but some of us are not." He answered truthfully.

"You're one of the ones being forced, right?" She asked looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"It was this or death and I made a promise that I wouldn't go off myself." He answered his eyes full of sadness.

"Why would you want to kill yourself? Did you lose someone?" She asked timidly.

"My baby sister. Haven't really been right in the head since she died…till now." He answered his eyes warm and soft.

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and heartbeat quickened. She could stare into those eyes for an eternity and never want to look away. She cleared her throat and straightened up a bit.

"My name is Artimes Blaine. You said your name was Sagero, right?" She asked and he nodded, "Can I call you Sage because Sagero is a bit of a mouthful?"

He smiled sadly at that and she was about to retract her earlier statement.

"My sister called me that. It's nice to hear it again and yes, you may." He answered.

She analyzed the sensations and feelings emanating from the warmth still inside her head. For a few moments, she inwardly debated the pros and cons of trusting him. She finally decided that she needed to trust someone and it might as well be him.

"I trust you, Sage." Artimes stated firmly, shocking the Gallifreyan once again.

"Just like that?" He questioned disbelief written on his face.

"Just like that. I have always trusted my instincts and my instincts tell me that you're my friend. To explain the knowledge I possess of your people and planet: back in my reality, there's a television show that depicts key points in a certain Timelord's life like chapters from a story." She explained.

"Which Timelord? Anyone I might know?" Sage asked honestly curious.

"What friend did I remind you of?" The blonde countered sidestepping his question entirely.

She didn't know if he was a friend or an enemy in regards to the Doctor, so it was better to err on the side of caution or even if the Doctor existed at all. That was a very depressing thought.

"Back at the academy, they called him Theta, Theta Sigma but the name he chose was…" He started.

"The Doctor." She interjected her eyes filling with tears of relief.

"Yeah, that's the name he chose after graduating from the Academy. How did you…it's his life that you've seen, isn't it?" He replied realization crossing his face along with a great deal of some emotion she couldn't identify.

She nodded, a huge smile making its way onto her face. She was in a world where the Doctor was real which meant that there was hope. It was a faint glimmer but it was there nonetheless. She had something to strive towards now.

"I'm in a world where the Doctor is real. That's all I need to keep going, so tell me what is going to happen to me." She demanded her eyes shining with determination and unshed tears.

"The first step in the program is to garner acceptance from the Time Vortex at the Untempered Schism and if you survive then you'll begin the conversion process and your biology will be rewritten, changing from human to Timelord. There will be a high possibility of you dying in the next seventy two hours. Are you okay with that?" He explained.

"It doesn't sound pleasant, but what other choice do I have? The Academics won't take no for an answer, so I'll simply have to deal with it. I'm not really keen on the whole dying thing so I'll simply overcome every obstacle they throw my way." She replied.

"It would be unwise to mention the show verbally. Remember we can communicate telepathically now and no one will over hear us. There are those who do not lie in Theta's favor amongst the Academics' ranks. Tread carefully." Sage warned.

She nodded in agreement as they heard footsteps approaching from outside the room.

"You'll be there, won't you? You won't leave me?" She asked her fear spiking slightly.

"I won't leave you, I promise. You may not always see me, but I will always be with you…in here." He answered tapping her head with his index finger.

Artimes swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She'd admit it…she was scared…scared of what was coming, of what she was going to go through, and scared of what she might become. She had to remember that Sage was with her and most importantly, the Doctor was real. She had to stay alive so she could meet that impossible man and his magical blue box. She didn't care how impossible it might seem, but she was going to survive the Time War, escape The Moment, and find the Doctor. With those thoughts in mind, Artimes forced her body into a state of calmness and prepared herself for what lied ahead.

* * *

Lady A: There you have it! Chapter 2: Sage is complete! I know, it was quite a bit of dialogue and not much description but I was mostly focusing on the meeting between her and Sage because this meeting is very important and will be woven into the fabric of this story so completely that everything pretty much begins from here. Anyways, leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter 3: The Untempered Schism! Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3: The Untempered Schism

Lady A: Hey everyone and welcome back to Warrior Saga: Rebirth! I do apologize for the lateness of this update, but in my defense, this story is a tragic tale of epic proportions that really pulls on the heart strings, so sad. *sniffles* Anyways, I'm back so let's get on with the next chapter, okay? *sniffles some more*

Brief Recap: Artimes meets Sagero Malderani, a Gallifreyan who is meant to be her handler and caretaker during the program the Academics created to make the ultimate warrior for the upcoming war with the Daleks. She reveals her knowledge to him and he, in turn, reveals that he is friends with the Doctor. They discussed the details of what was to come and she put her trust in the green eyed alien.

Looking Forward: Artimes and Sage journey to the Untempered Schism, the place where the Time Vortex could be seen. There she has to gain acceptance from the Time Vortex. The blonde does something that no one expected her to do and that was walk _towards_ the Time Vortex and then she _smiled_ when she looked into it! What the hell? No one had ever done that before and probably never will again. She is then hit by a silver light that originated deep from within the Time Vortex. Two silver streaks appear in the front of her hair and she is now classified as a Silver Regen.

Now enough blabbing from me! On with the show!

* * *

Chapter Three: The Untempered Schism

* * *

Artimes and Sage were currently being led down a hallway to some sort of aerial transport that would take them to the Untempered Schism. The leader of the Academics, a man with dark beady eyes and a balding head, fed her some bullshit story about how she was some sort of prophesied champion sent to their world by the gods to save them and it had taken all her will power to keep a straight face during his entire spiel. Did they honestly believe that humans were so gullible and that narcissistic for that kind of crap to work?

The blonde focused solely on her thoughts as they continued to walk down the corridor. Back in her reality, she had done extensive research into the Gallifreyan culture, the Time War, and basically all things that were Timelord or of Timelord origin. She understood what Sage had meant by 'the ultimate warrior'. The Academics were seeking to create not only the perfect killing machine, but also an absolutely obedient soldier, someone that could be easily controlled and deployed when they saw fit. She inwardly shuddered at the prospect.

The green eyed woman had no desire to take part in the Time War. She knew about the Daleks, yes, and that they were created to kill for the survival of their species and were driven solely by hatred, but she honestly didn't want to become a murderer. She had never taken the life of a sentient being before and she honestly didn't think she had it in her to begin with. Would that all change when she was turned into a Timelord? Would she lose her humanity? Would she still be her at all? Would any of her current self remain when the transformation was complete? Would she become a monster? More importantly, would she even make it that far?

By this point in her inner musings, they were currently sitting in the aerial transport. Sage was sitting to her right and his arm was wrapped around her waist while his free hand was intertwined with her right hand, his thumb brushing across the back in a soothing and comforting manner. She was grateful that he was here with her. She doubted that she would have been so calm otherwise. The warmth flowing through their shared connection relaxed her and allowed her to return to her thoughts.

She let her mind drift back to her knowledge of the Untempered Schism. It was the place where the Time Vortex could be seen and Gallifreyan children were taken to it at the age of eight for their initiation into the Academy. Artimes remembered what the Tenth Doctor has said about those who looked into it.

'You stand there, eight years old…staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired…some would run away…and some would go mad.' The Tenth Doctor's voice echoed through her mind.

She wondered what kind she would be. Would she run away like her favorite Timelord, the Doctor? Would she be driven insane just like poor Koschei who later became the Master? Or would she become one of the inspired? There was one distinct possibility that she could not overlook as well. It was the possibility that if she, a human, looked into the Time Vortex then it could, quite possibly, overwhelm her mind and attempt to burn her out like it tried to do to Rose.

'You looked into the Time Vortex! Rose, no one's meant to see that!' The Ninth Doctor's voice echoed through her head.

There were so many things that could go wrong and with each new possibility, the chances of her surviving were becoming slimmer and slimmer. She was honestly terrified at what her future could be; whether it be death by Time Vortex, become a killer when she didn't want to be, or to be forced to become a murdering puppet with no sense of self or being. Her future seemed so dark and uncertain…there was no light to guide her, but then she remembered what her brother had said before all this had happened.

'Remember what it is that you draw strength from. Remember the promise the Doctor made when he chose his name.' Trin's voice whispered softly in her mind.

'Never cruel nor cowardly.' The Tenth Doctor started.

'Never give up, never give in.' The War Doctor finished.

Her eyes snapped open as the transport came to a halt, her forest green orbs shined with determination and resolve. Sage helped her to stand and she realized rather belatedly that she was very stiff from staying the same position for so long. He guided her towards the back of the craft where the loading ramp had lowered and they walked out into the night air. She shivered from the sudden decrease in temperature. The terrain around her was sandy and rocky, but she was paying more attention to night sky and the stars twinkling and sparkling overhead.

She had been so engrossed in the stars that she didn't pay any attention to the ground beneath her feet and she ended up tripping over a rock. Sage caught her quickly and prevented her from falling. She blushed slightly when he placed a gentle kiss to her right temple, his amusement flowing through their link and into her mind. They finally came to a stop and the leader of the Academics approached her.

"Are you ready?" He asked his dark, beady eyes staring her down with such superiority and arrogance that she just wanted to punch him in the face.

"Just one question: What exactly is the Untempered Schism anyways? You mentioned it before but you didn't exactly explain what it was and what it would do?" She asked knowing she needed to play dumb but still show the curiosity that her species was known for.

"It is a gap in the fabric of reality through which can be seen the whole of the vortex." He answered in a mystical like fashion and she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Vortex?" She echoed acting confused.

"The vortex is the raw power of time and space." He elaborated with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

She opened her mouth to ask what was going to happen to her if she looked into the Time Vortex, but the leader simply stepped aside and all words died in her throat. Artimes could do nothing but stare at the swirling whirlpool of blues, reds, purples, greens, yellows, and oranges. A few moments passed and she didn't feel inspired nor did she feel insane. The impulse to run away was noticeably absent as well. Instead, she felt drawn to it…every fiber of her being was demanding for her to be closer to it. She didn't even realize it when her feet began to move of their own accord, drawing her closer to the astronomical miracle that was the Time Vortex.

* * *

Several people gasped as Sage watched his charge step closer to the Time Vortex. His eyes were wide with astonishment and shock and he wasn't the only one. The others were equally awe struck and dumbfounded by what they were witnessing. No one had ever dared to move closer to the terrifying and awe inspiring raw power of the Time Vortex. The Gallifreyan watched his bonded partner draw closer and closer until she was at the very edge of the vortex itself. His mouth fell open in shock and his eyes widened to size of saucers when she suddenly smiled in joy and wonder.

The Academics had no idea what was happening and were scanning her non-stop. Her levels of brain activity were sky rocketing and yet there seemed to be no adverse or negative effects. The levels continued to climb and their fear rose with them. What was she? By Timelord science, she was impossible and they were terrified of her, but more importantly they were frightened of what she might one day become.

A silver light appeared deep within the Vortex, growing brighter and brighter. It shot towards Sage's charge and collided with her chest. It sent her flying backwards and she landed several feet away from the Untempered Schism. The glow faded from around her body and revealed two silver streaks in the front part of her hair. Sage rushed over to her and brought her into his arms, her head on his left shoulder. She was shivering profusely, her skin was pale white, and her breathing was accelerated.

The leader of the Academics barked out orders, demanding that a transport be brought to them at once. Her conversion was now of the upmost importance and they needed to get her back to the lab as quickly as possible. When the transport arrived, Sage carried her inside and kept her tucked against him, her body curling into him trying to find warmth.

Sage stared down at her in complete and total awe. She had just done the impossible and had been granted great power by the Menti Celesti. The silver in her hair was a sign of their blessing. His Artimes was a very rare and soon to be very powerful Silver Regen. As her bonded partner, he gained the rank of Timelord automatically which was something that one of his low standing could never have achieved on his own, but he didn't care about that in the slightest. All he cared about was the amazing and beautiful creature in his arms. He brushed her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek, his eyes full of devotion and wonder.

When she woke up, he would explain everything. He needed to tell her about the bond and what it truly meant, but moreover, she needed to know what she had become. He desperately wished that he could tell Theta about her, but the Academics didn't allow outside communication. Now that she was chosen, accepted by the Time Vortex, and especially a Silver Regen, things were going to be very difficult for her, but he swore an oath that he would always be by her side…until the very bitter end.

* * *

Lady A: There you have it! Chapter 3: The Untempered Schism is complete! Lots of questions were asked and we didn't get a lot of answers. Next chapter will explain quite a bit so try to keep up. So leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter 4: Silver and Gold! Stay Tuned!


	4. Chapter 4: Silver and Gold

Lady A: Hey everyone and welcome back to Warrior Saga: Rebirth! Be advised that this chapter will be longer than the others because there is a lot going on in this chapter including a whole boat load of explanations and a whole heck of a lot of observations. Now I will understand if you don't understand how to picture something in this chapter because how I have it described is either one, painful or two, what the frick. This is the problem with doing entirely original work; sometimes it's hard to describe stuff to where you can fully comprehend it.

Also the whole 'Menti Celesti' thing will be explained in this chapter so not to worry, dearies. Not to mention, the concept of a Silver Regen will be somewhat explained in this chapter as well. My Silver Regen concept is still kind of evolving, but if you want some specifics then feel free to post your questions in your review for this chapter. *frowns* I think I will stop talking for right now. This chapter is long enough as is without me blabbing your ear off into the next century…must be the pain meds making me loopy again.

* * *

Brief Recap: Artimes was taken to the Untempered Schism and she looked into the Time Vortex. She did not go mad, run away, or become inspired. She walked towards the Time Vortex and smiled in wonder. She was then hit by a silver light which made two silver streaks appear in the front part of her hair. Sage then carried her aboard the aerial transport and they were off to the lab to begin the conversion process.

* * *

Looking Forward: The conversion process takes place and Artimes is transformed from a human into a Timelady. This process was not painless in the slightest. She felt it, even though unconscious and Sage felt it through their link and forced himself to remain calm so that her body wouldn't tense up during the procedure. We learn more about Sage's past and what happened to his baby sister, Luna, and the promise he made to his best friend, Theta. Sage reminisces the moments after Artimes appeared in his landing zone.

Artimes finally wakes up and thinks briefly on the strange dream like experience she had while looking into the Time Vortex. She then takes the time adjust to her newfound senses including sight, touch, and her advanced hearing. Explanations ensue and Artimes doesn't even realize that she is talking a mile a minute like the Doctor did all the time. She also chooses her own Gallifreyan name with a little assistance from the little girl she had met in her dream like experience. She then explains the reasoning for her name and Sage becomes a bit emotional.

Unfortunately for Artimes, she is still regenerating and still growing accustomed to the energy now flowing through her body. The energy expulsion process is a major hassle and not very pleasant at all. Sage begins to explain what a Silver Regen is which leads into the Menti Celesti and Artimes reveals just how obsessed she was with Doctor Who. Sage realizes that his good friend, Theta, gets into a lot of trouble in his older days and the Gallifreyan finally breaks down and tells Artimes that he forcibly bonded himself with her…basically like a marriage/mating ritual. She surprises him yet again by telling him that she had already worked it out which led to a very intimate and tender kiss, but alas the energy expulsion process spoiled it and prevented them from exploring things further.

* * *

*blinks* That had to be the longest 'Looking Forward' I have ever done and that is saying something. So sorry about that, but please read the chapter and see what happened for yourselves. Now enough spoilers from me! On with the show!

* * *

Chapter Four: Silver and Gold

* * *

Sage carried the unconscious blonde into the laboratory and laid her gently on the specialized bio bed. She whimpered at the lost of his warmth and he immediately tried to return to her side, his need to comfort her driving him. He was stopped by two guards who forced him back to the room's edge. He watched helplessly as mechanical arms disengaged from underneath the bio bed, each arm holding a large needle. The arms positioned themselves along certain points of her body; one for each foot, three along each calf, four along each thigh, one for each shoulder, three for each upper arm, two for each forearm, one for each wrist, and one for each hand.

Several mechanical arms with their accompanying needles lowered from a device located above the bio bed. It positioned the needles above other points of her body, mainly more vital areas like her pelvic area, her abdomen, her stomach, and her chest. A technician pushed another device containing five more mechanical arms towards her head. They reached out and positioned themselves at her head or neck; one at each temple, one in the center of her forehead, and one for each side of her neck.

At the leader's command, the needles were simultaneously inserted all across her body. She may have been unconscious but her body did react to being stabbed by countless sharp objects. Pain shot through their link and his entire body went rigid, his breathing strained and quick. He forced his body into a state of calmness, her body relaxing along with his own. He needed to remain calm, not for his sake, but for hers. If he didn't then he tripled the chances of her dying before the conversion process was even a fraction of being completed.

He had thought about dying once, simply walking off a cliff or into a river and just ending it all. His beloved younger sister, Luna, had been killed when she had been walking home one evening. She had gone out to the fields that lay beyond the glass domed city that day to gather flowers. She was going to make a flower necklace as her gift to him for passing a particularly difficult test at the Academy.

The Academics were conducting an experiment on how to harness the gravitational riptides created by an emerging singularity and condense it into a projectile to use it as a weapon for the rumored and whispered war with the Daleks. His precious baby sister had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her body had been ripped to shreds by the converging forces that had extended beyond the testing facility and then whatever remained of her was sucked into the singularity itself, crushing her into atoms and scattering her remaining atoms like confetti across the whole of time and space. It was not a painless death by any imagination.

After losing Luna, he had lost the will to live, all of his former drive was gone, and he was nothing more than empty void inside. He failed out of the Academy in record time and he was barred from ever reentering, not like he really cared. Life no longer held any meaning to him. Theta had found him along the river, to be more precise…Theta had found him _in_ the river, trying to drown himself. His best friend dove in after him and pulled him to shore, saving his life even though he didn't want to be saved. Theta chewed him a new one, actually punched him in the face, and gave Sage an ultimatum: if he died then Theta was going with him. His best friend refused to let him die alone.

Sage put off any further attempts to commit suicide because there was enough left of him that wanted to protect his best friend. Theta spent months telling him over and over again that things would get better and that he would find something live for again and for centuries, it never happened…but then only a few hours ago, she appeared.

The moment he had seen Artimes appear in his teleport zone, he had been enchanted. She had seemed so surreal to him because the room seemed to get brighter simply because she was there. He had been further shocked when he saw her forest green eyes. Her eyes were exactly like his precious Luna's and a sense of peace swept over him, making him feel weak in the knees. When she had backed away from him in fear, his hearts had shattered and he internally cried out in despair and sorrow. When his mind touched hers and she rebelled, he had been so proud and awed by her mental strength.

Even though he had to create the bond between them as part of the program, his damaged psyche had been soothed and healed by her gentle warmth and light. At every step and every turn, she surprised or shocked him and then she trusted him out the blue and it had completely blindsided him. He remembered how his hearts had fluttered and accelerated when she smiled at him, her eyes alight with curiosity and amusement happiness bubbled up in him every time that she sassed him.

He had felt so many emotions in the past few hours that he hadn't been able to feel in centuries. She had saved him from his worst enemy, himself, and she brought him back to life when nothing else had. He grit his teeth as they began to transfuse her body with high dosages of regeneration energy. He could feel the energy sweeping through her veins like liquid fire. He grunted in pain as it felt like he was being burned alive from the inside out. He wondered briefly if this was what it felt like to regenerate. It honestly felt like he was dying and up until a few hours ago, he would have gladly welcomed death, but not anymore.

He had Artimes now and he needed to stay alive…to protect her, to guide her, to cherish her, and to love her. Everything he was and would ever be belonged to her now…that was the true meaning of the Timelord bonding. His soul, his very life essence was bound to another…to her. He was no longer Sagero Malderani, the man broken by his sister's death. No, he was her Sage, the man who would never stop loving her for as long as he lived.

* * *

Artimes awoke slowly, her mind in a haze. She tried to remember everything that had happened to her. She knew that she had looked into the Time Vortex and talked to this little girl with golden blonde hair and forest green eyes in this dream like thing. It was weird; she was standing in front of the vortex but she was also standing in some sort of field of flowers with the little girl. Her name was Luna and she had given the blonde woman a glowing silver orb. She had promised the little girl that she would look after Sage and take on the last name of Lanaria meaning 'daughter of the moon' in honor of her.

The dream had ended and her world went silver before fading into darkness, but she had felt perfectly safe so she knew she had been with Sage, but then his physical presence disappeared and then came the sharp pains all over her body. Worse still, was the scorching heat that seemed to sear her right into her very soul. She didn't know how long she had burned like that in some twisted version of hell but it had felt like an eternity. Eventually the fire subsided, leaving her feeling completely drained. She had succumbed to sleep after that, every part of her exhausted beyond compare.

She felt the bed shift next to her as someone sat down. A warm hand cupped her left cheek and she knew instantly that it was her Sage. No other could instill such a sense of safety and security into a single touch like her bonded could. She cracked open her eyes slowly, the light from the room extremely bright. She became more accustomed to the light and she couldn't stop herself from frowning slightly when she examined the light. She knew from her high school sciences about the spectrum of visible light, commonly known as ROYGBIV; Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet, but she was seeing two more dominant colors. The left one was a level of red she had never seen before and had to conclude that the color she was seeing was, in fact, Infrared. The one to the right was a startling shade of violet which she happened to quite like, and she could only assume that it was, in fact, Ultraviolet.

She started to focus on the little things around her, noticing how detailed everything was. She could even see the individual dust particles floating in the air, the individual grains of wood, and even they tiny stitches in the upholstery and fabrics. Her eyes finally came to rest on her friend and she had thought he was good looking before, but now he was absolutely gorgeous. She sat up slowly, the urge to touch his face and hair was overwhelming all rational thought.

He sat there with a smile on his face, letting her explore her new senses and relishing the moment of her child like wonder. She ran her fingers across his skin, marveling in every detail and the smooth texture of his skin. Her hands slipped from his face and into his messy brown hair. She became completely engrossed by the satiny and almost velvet like texture of each individual strand. Her hands froze when she looked into his eyes. His emerald orbs shined in the light, making them shimmer with an ethereal kind of beauty. This close up, she could see tiny slivers of silver here and there. It was barely noticeable when so close and it would be completely invisible from any sort of distance. He brought her hands down from his head and rested their conjoined hands on their laps.

"Artimes." He spoke aloud, his baritone voice resonating very loudly in her ears.

She cringed, wondering why there was such a difference in volume than from before. Her eyes widened as she remembered that Timelords had advanced form of hearing. Realization dawned on her face as she realized what she was. She was a Timelord now, meaning that she was no longer human. Instead of feeling excited or happy, she felt a great sense of loss. Being a Timelord meant, that she no longer had a physical connection to her elder brother and that thought alone brought tears to her eyes. She looked up at Sage with helpless eyes and a stricken face. He brought her into his arms, rubbing her back and running his hand through her now golden blonde hair, offering her the comfort and support she so desperately needed while she cried.

After a few minutes and a couple of hiccups, she regained control of herself and dried her tears. The moment she pulled back, she was immediately hypnotized by Sage's emerald green eyes again. He chuckled softly at her dazed state, knowing that she was still getting used to that aspect of being a Timelord. Timelords had a tendency to become fixated on things to the point that they did not notice what was going on around them. Theta had been the poster child for that particular aspect. After a few seconds, Artimes realized that she was staring at him again and blushed prettily in embarrassment.

'It's alright to be overwhelmed by your new senses, Artimes.' Sage spoke in her mind so that she didn't have to speak aloud and hurt her ears again.

'I actually did it. I actually became a Timelord. I don't feel all that different though. I thought I would feel different considering I have an all new physiology. You would think that having two hearts, a respiratory bypass system, and improved senses while seeing a nine color rainbow for the visible light spectrum would actually effect one's mental state, but I feel fine…better than fine. I mean I feel like me…well, more like me…like I had been missing something before when I was human and now that feeling has vanished like I found whatever it was that I was missing in the first place and now I feel whole and totally like me. I'm not making any sense, am I…and why do I get the feeling that I'm rambling on and on like an idiot?' Artimes ranted trying to sort exactly how she was feeling as opposed to how she felt when she was human.

Sage smiled at her, his eyes dancing with amusement. It was simply remarkable how much his Artimes reminded him of his best friend. Even now, after the conversion, it was like he was talking to Theta. Did that show of hers effect her so much that she took on his friend's personality traits as she grew up into her own person? What would happen if those memories were to vanish? He honestly believed that without Theta than she wouldn't be the woman he had met in his landing zone yesterday.

'You're so much like him that it is uncanny.' He commented shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

'Like Theta?' She asked with hope filled eyes.

He nodded and her face brightened with joy.

'That is one hell of a compliment, my dear Sage' She stated beaming at him, 'Well, since I'm a Timelord now…'

'Timelady.' The brunette corrected.

She scowled at that.

'That's sexist. Why can't a girl be a lord?' The blonde retorted crossing her arms and pouting like a child.

Sage chuckled at her antics and she smiled at him. He realized that when he laughed, she was happier and quickly deduced that she enjoyed the sound of his laughter which also meant that her hearing was beginning to stabilize.

'Anyways, since I'm a Time_lady_, I need a new name to reflect who I have become.' She continued going from sarcasm to being completely serious.

'What do you have in mind, Artimes?' He asked smiling and enjoying their time together.

'Artz Lanaria.' She answered softly.

A pained look flitted across her bonded's face and his eyes were filled with such sorrow.

'I promised Luna that I would take on the last name of Lanaria in honor of her.' The blonde explained quickly.

The pained look faded into one of complete and total shock.

'You spoke to Luna? How? When?' He questioned grabbing a hold of her hands in desperation.

'When I looked into the Time Vortex, she was there…almost like a dream. She gave me this glowing silver orb thingy. Anyways she made me promise to look after you and asked me to use Lanaria as my last name. She also said that she loved you very much and was very cross with you for giving up on living and trying to kill yourself by walking yourself into the river. She was glad that Theta was close by and was able to save you. Oh and she said you're welcome. Apparently, she redirected the transmit beam I was in and made certain I met you.' Artimes answered.

Tears glistened in Sage's eyes and he took a shuddering breath. He had always believed that a Gallifreyan's essence joined the Menti Celesti in some kind of paradise and now he had proof of that. He hadn't had the chance to tell Artimes about the day he tried to kill himself and the fact that she knew about the river and Theta saving him only proved that she had indeed spoken to Luna. He looked into her forest green eyes as the tears rolled down his face. His precious baby sister had brought his Artimes to him, had brought the woman who was meant to heal him into his teleport zone.

He hugged the blonde close to him and let slip all the tears he had been holding since his sister's death; all the pain, the sorrow, the loss, the despair…all of it drained out of him and he felt lighter than he had ever been. He realized that even now, his younger sister was watching over him and the Menti Celesti chose his sister to grant his bonded their divine blessing.

They stayed that way for some time and it wasn't until Artimes began to dry heave, and rather violently at that, that he pulled away. She coughed and gagged a bit longer until her head tilted back and a silver dust like energy escaped from her mouth. She took a few moments to gain control over her breathing.

'That was unpleasant and why was it silver? Regeneration energy is like a yellowish orangey gold not silver.' Artimes stated in confusion.

'You're no ordinary Timelady, Artimes. You're what's called a Silver Regen, a very powerful and very rare Timelord. Less than 0.00017% of the Timelord population are silvers. There's only a handful as it stands now.' The brunette explained rubbing her back as she continued to breath heavily.

'Guess that explains why it wasn't mentioned in the show. It was too rare of an occurrence to even mention it.' Artimes concluded, 'What's so special about Silver Regens though?'

'Silvers are not born. They are chosen by the Menti Celesti, the deities of our religion though most of the Academics do not believe in such 'fairy tales'.' Sage began using air quotes on the term 'fairy tales' and preparing himself to explain further.

Artimes, however, was about to shock him into orbit.

'The Menti Celesti is comprised of five deities. The first being Death, represented by the color white. The second is Pain, represented by the colors red and black. The third is Time also referred to as the Daughter of the Timewyrm, represented by the color gray. The fourth and fifth are called Light and Life, their colors are blue and green respectively. Worship of the Menti Celesti is usually conducted in seclusion, though children frequently pray to them. It is also said that a Timelord could make a deal with individual gods in order to become their champion.' Artimes interjected rambling off what she knew of the Menti Celesti almost effortlessly.

Sage stared at her with wide eyes, a deeply impressed look adorning his facial features. She blushed when she realized that she had just revealed how much she was obsessed with the Doctor Who show by her extensive knowledge of the Timelord culture. To say she was embarrassed was a serious understatement.

'Well that saved me from having to explain that.' He commented smirking as her blush deepened.

'Sorry. I was kind of obsessed with Doctor Who.' She apologized looking down at her hands with a sheepish and embarrassed expression on her face.

'Not obsessed, but one step shy of it.' Sage replied lifting her chin so that their eyes met.

'What's that?' She asked staring into those beautiful green eyes of his.

'Passionate.' He stated matter of factually.

Her eyes widened slightly and she started laughing. Without realizing it, Sage had just quoted the movie National Treasure which was one of her favorite movies back in the other reality. The familiarity of that phrase made her relax considerably. She finally settled down, but continued to smile at the highly amused brunette.

'As I was saying, Silvers are chosen by the Menti Celesti and are granted great power. The silver in your hair is a sign of their blessing. Their psychic abilities are well beyond even the most inspired of Timelords. Their capacity for learning and growth is unrivaled and their physical prowess is phenomenal. The big thing that sets them apart from other Timelords is a special ability that allows them to manipulate the building blocks of the universe.' Sage explained.

'Time, space, and matter. Sounds like a less powerful version of the Skasis Paradigm; the God maker, the universal equation. Crack that equation and you have control over the building blocks of the universe, reality will become putty in your hands and you can shape it however you see fit.' She replied earning another impressed look from the brunette.

'Theta must get into a hell of a lot of trouble and I do mean of the epic proportions for you to know so much.' Her bonded partner commented making her chuckle in response.

'You have no idea. Trouble follows him around everywhere…like a lost puppy. There is an insane amount of running in his future.' She replied smiling fondly at the memories.

Sage shook his head in a fond manner, remembering his own memories with Theta. His smile began to droop as his eyes became sad and just a touch guilty. She immediately noticed and took his hands in hers.

'What's wrong, Sage?' The blonde asked reaching up and caressing his left cheek with her right hand.

'What do you know about bonds?' He asked his tone solemn.

'Not much, but it also referred to as links. If the bond is complete then a bonded pair are linked through their minds, bodies, hearts, and souls. If that bond was ever broken then the emotional devastation would either destroy them or drive them insane.' She answered remembering what little she did know about them.

Her knowledge of bonds or links was severely limited because most sources could never agree on the facts surrounding these mysterious connections. She was already aware of her bond with Sage. She had worked it out the moment she had felt his lingering presence in her mind. She also wagered a guess that it was of the permanent variety because after all, the handlers were meant to tend, care for, support, and maintain their designated charge and a bond would solidify a deep sense of trust between the charge and the handler.

'I forged a bond with you without your consent. It was required for the program, but I want you to know that I didn't do it for the Academics or for the program protocols. I did it because from the moment I met you, I felt alive again and when we became linked, I was whole once more. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.' He apologized guilt flooding his eyes.

She simply smiled softly at him, understanding and kindness in her eyes. In that moment, he reminded her so much of the Eleventh regeneration of the Doctor. He even looked remarkably like him, physically that was.

'I worked that out a few seconds after you did it, so don't blame yourself. I'm glad we're bonded. I doubt I would be so calm right now if it wasn't for the constant warmth in my mind reminding me that I'm not alone here. So you are forgiven, always and completely forgiven, my precious Sage.' Artimes replied cupping his face with both of her hands and using her thumbs to stroke his cheeks.

Sage stared at her in bewilderment. Honesty and sincerity were flowing through their bond and he knew the words she had spoken were absolutely true and from the heart...or should he say hearts considering she was a Timelady now. He was so overwhelmed by her kindness and compassion, the purity of her heart was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers. She froze, completely taken off guard by the impromptu show of affection.

He coaxed her gently into the kiss and she started responding though very shyly. A part of him marveled and relished her innocence in that moment and how he wished she could stay that innocent forever, but he knew that was not meant to be and so he treasured this moment of pure and unadulterated innocence with a deep reverence and love. The kiss became deeper and slightly more demanding as she gained more confidence, but the kiss itself remained tender and gentle. She opened her mouth slightly as she sighed in contentment and he began to explore the inside of her mouth carefully, relishing her sweet taste.

Artimes had no idea what to do with her hands and they ended up in his hair. She had kissed guys before, but it was nothing like this. Her entire body was tingling and heating up in ways she had never felt before. So many new sensations and so deeply intensified by her new physiology too. She could feel both of her hearts pounding hard in her chest as she clung to him and the fire within her began to coil tightly in her lower body, every fiber of her being wanting to be closer to him.

Unfortunately, regeneration was a bitch and she started dry heaving again. They broke apart and Sage held her as her entire body trembled from the onslaught of the foreign sensations caused by the energy expulsion process. After a few seconds, her head tilted back again and the silver dust like energy flowed out of her mouth and into the air. She collapsed into his arms and for the next several hours, Sage held her and helped her ride out the rest of her regeneration cycle. All the while, her lips still tingling from their kiss and strange but very warm feelings bubbled up in her chest for her handler.

* * *

Lady A: There you have it! Chapter 4: Silver and Gold is complete! How do you like them apples, eh? Lots of things were explained in this chapter and we saw things deepen between Artimes and Sage. Things become darker as the bonded pair begin their trek through the Warrior program and Artimes starts having some problems. Now enough spoilers from me and leave tons and tons of reviews. Be on the lookout for Chapter 5: Learning Curve! Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5: Learning Curve

Lady A: Hello everyone and welcome back to the first installment of Warrior Saga, Rebirth! I was going to update Ember but then Rebirth started calling to me again. In a side note: I finally made it past one of the hardest chapters in this story which is Chapter Nine: The Final Phase. You will understand once you get that far and then you will want to kill me. Hands down, I know that my death is assured when you read Chapter Nine. Hell, you will probably want to kill me before we even get to Chapter Nine because you'll figure out what is going at least two chapters before that one. Trust me, it will not be pleasant and I am so sorry for the future tears I will make you cry. *sniffles* Nope, I'm good. I will not cry. It is a necessary evil if I am to continue the story as it should go. *tears up* Nope, no tears, no tears, no tears. Who am I kidding? *bawls*

* * *

Brief Recap: Artimes had endured the process of changing her physiology from being a human and into a Timelady. She gradually gets used to her new senses and recounts her dream like experience to Sage, who gets a tad emotional. Explanations ensued and things were discovered. Artimes rode out the rest of her first regeneration with the help of her handler.

Looking Forward: Artimes learns how to protect her mind to conceal her knowledge of the show with Sage's help. Afterwards, the blonde must learn the consortium of knowledge that a Timelord possesses and she starts having difficulties. This causes immense stress on the blonde Timelady and her bonded and she reveals that she can't lose him. The Academics create a way to download the information directly into her brain and it's not entirely pleasant. Sage, without his bonded's knowledge, is keeping a log of everything that was transpiring with his Artimes and with the assistance of a very talented engineer, at the end of the program his log will be transmitted to the Doctor as a data burst. All of his work is in hopes of saving the woman who healed him and holds claim over his hearts.

Enough of my incessant chin wagging! On with the show!

* * *

Chapter Five: Learning Curve

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Sage trained his bonded intensely to create perfect mental barriers within her mind. They had both agreed that protecting her knowledge of Theta and future events was top priority. The training hadn't been easy and the brunette had hated being so brutal in his telepathic incursions, but Artimes had insisted on that level of intensity if they were going to succeed against even the most adept telepaths. After much hard work, the blonde's mind was now impenetrable to any form of psychic intrusion.

After her mental training came the learning of a Timelord's knowledge; science, engineering, spatial and temporal mechanics, physics, mathematics, history, law, planets and stellar cartography, and most importantly, the sensory abilities needed to sense shifts in time, both in flux and fixed.

Unfortunately, Artimes wasn't doing so well in learning the vast amounts of knowledge possessed by the average Timelord. It was like her mind kept rejecting the information if it was delivered too quickly or even too slowly. Sage had said that it was because her mind was attempting to assimilate the knowledge at random intervals and she was experiencing major backlashes that ended with her being unconscious.

Artimes was currently pacing their shared room, her right hand running through her golden blonde locks at a dizzying speed.

'Artz, calm down. We'll work it out. We always do.' Sage placated trying to calm his frantic bonded.

He was currently sitting at the desk with his back to it and watching her wear a trench into the carpet.

'It has to be soon, Sage. We've been at this for almost a year and the Academics do not tolerate failure. I don't want us to end up like Cerys and her bonded, Ian.' Artimes snapped remembering what had happened to the pair.

Ian had failed repeatedly in the last set of challenges set forth by the Academics to test their retention of a Timelord's knowledge. The pair had been forcibly drug from the room and the remaining pairs could hear Cerys being tortured, raped, and ultimately killed right in front of Ian's eyes. With their link broken, Ian had gone mad, ran into the room where they all were and banged his head repeatedly into the far wall, wailing in anguish until he finally killed himself. Artimes was still having nightmares about that day. It had shaken her to her very core and made her realize how much Sage meant to her.

'They would never do that to you, Artz. Remember that you are a Silver Regen. If you can't absorb the information one way then they will devise another solution to make it happen. You're far too important for them to lose.' Sage replied in his usual patient manner, always being the voice of reason in their bond.

Artimes stopped pacing and walked over to him. She knelt down in front of him, her head laying on his lap and her hands clinging to his.

'I can't lose you, Sage. I just can't. This last year has been like a nightmare, but it gave me you, my light. You make me want to fight, to do my best, to be the best, and to never give up. I would go completely mental without you and it's no secret about how much I care for you.' She said softly in his mind, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

He stroked her face and hair softly, brushing away her tears and smiling at her. He pulled her up off the floor and into his lap, his hands rubbing her back and side in a soothing manner.

'We'll be alright, Artz. I've already spoken to the Academics about the problem and they are already devising and building a system that will download the complete knowledge of a Timelord into your brain. It will take you a few years to get it all sorted and the process will probably not be painless, but it will work. Stay strong and remember what it is you draw strength from.' He replied kissing her gently.

'The promise of the Doctor's name: 'Never cruel or cowardly. Never give up, never give in.'' She stated taking a few deep breaths to calm her racing hearts.

The very thought of losing her beloved Sage terrified her like nothing else could. At this point, it was, by far, her greatest fear; losing him forever. She cared deeply for him and was even starting to fall in love with him, despite their dire circumstances. They were already lovers and it was one of the few ways Sage could get her to relax. She was quite certain that if she ever lost Sage, then all hell was going to break loose.

* * *

Two weeks later, the Academics approached Artimes and Sage, telling them that the machine was ready. The brunette escorted his bonded to the laboratory where the download process would be done. The blonde swallowed hard upon seeing the steel metal chair with thick metal ankle, wrist, and head restraints. Her head snapped over to look at Sage, seeking support and stability for her already frazzled mind. He kissed the top of her head and allowed his confidence and love to flow through their link, relaxing her enough to not freak out.

Artimes sat down in the chair and the technicians locked the restraints into place. A multi-pronged plug like device was directed towards the back of her neck, right above the cerebral cortex. She cried out in pain as it pierced her skin and connected to the nerve cluster beneath. She forced herself to calm down and regulate her breathing, willing the pain to dull away.

"Activate the download sequence." The head technician ordered.

A searing hot pain erupted in her neck and flowed up into her brain. She screamed as she saw countless facts, figures, maps, equations, and all sorts of information flash before her eyes. Over the next twenty minutes, the pain increased by a thousand fold and she pulled against the restraints. She snapped off the right wrist restraint completely, her arm flailing about. One of the technicians tried to hold it down, but she simply pushed him away. Her enhanced strength sent him flying into a console, several monitors and electronic devices exploding and sparking as they fell off with the technician and onto the floor.

Another five minutes later, the download finally finished and she slumped into the chair. She was out cold and her skin was hot and slick with sweat. Sage was by her side instantly, removing the restraints and checking her over. The head technician removed the plug like device from her neck and ordered Sage to take Artimes back to their quarters to rest. The brunette did not hesitate in lifting the blonde woman into his arms and carrying her out of the laboratory.

He heard hushed whispers as he was leaving about the technicians thinking of using the device on the other bonded pairs, increasing the time span of the process for the gold regens. Sage's jaw clenched in disgust and he swiftly moved away from the laboratory. He was more than a little angry about that whole damn program to create the ultimate killing machine and he hated how quick the Academics and their lackeys wanted to use their new toy on other innocent people.

Upon arriving at their shared quarters, Sage used his elbow to activate the door controls. The door slid open, allowing him entrance. He entered quickly, the door closing behind him, and he gently laid the unconscious blonde on their bed before brushing her hair out of her face.

'I can't lose you, Sage. I just can't.' Her voice echoed through his mind.

There was something he had not told his beloved bonded and he would not till the very end. He had no desire to taint what little happiness they had together, but he knew what was coming. They had told him what the Final Phase would be when they forced him to be a handler in this horrific program.

'You are forgiven, always and completely forgiven.' Her voice whispered in his thoughts.

He knew Artimes would not blame him for what would happen, but she would blame herself. She was that kind of person, willing to take on the burden of the world just to spare another from the pain. He knew the blonde well enough to know that unlike other bonded pairs, she would not kill herself nor would she go mad upon his death. She would become something much, much worse and he wasn't entirely sure that Gallifrey was ready for her…or if it ever would be.

He moved away from the bed and sat down at the desk. He pulled open the bottom left hand drawer and withdrew a data pad. He set it on the desk and closed the drawer quietly. He glanced over at the blonde woman who was his hearts. He looked back down at the data pad and picked it up, continuing to type into it as he had done so often since meeting her. He was describing his Artimes, the amazing and wonderful woman that she was, but he was also explaining everything that was happening to her in this program, all the torments she was being put through and even the knowledge she possessed from the show. Fortunately, the data pad was heavily encrypted so no one could read it, save Artimes and himself. He was chronicling their time together to send as a data burst to the one person he knew that could save her, Theta Sigma…The Doctor.

He didn't care that the Academics forbade external communication during the program. He didn't care about how many protocols and laws that he was breaking by making the log in the first place. All he cared about was her, his beloved Artimes, and she would be saved, no matter the consequences. With an excellent stroke of luck, he had recently become friends with a very talented engineer named Claria Sevanti. The dark haired Timelady had whole heartedly agreed to help him and his Artimes, no matter the cost to herself. Claria would make certain that Theta received the data burst at the program's completion and the communications ban was lifted. Moreover, she swore to watch over the blonde Timelady from a distance, guiding her towards his best friend and aiding directly when absolutely necessary.

Sage had to save his Artimes. It was his final gift to her…to unite her with the Doctor, the man she loved while even in her world, he had been entirely fictional. Sage knew that she loved him, but her love for Theta remained. She drew strength from the promise his best friend made when he chose his name and Sage was so proud of them both, Theta and Artimes.

Theta would one day become a beacon of hope and light to billions of people and Artimes was living proof of that. She fought so hard and endured so much…and all of that was because of the Doctor. One day when the nightmare has passed, she'll become a guiding star to others just like Theta was. He was simply sorry that he wouldn't be there to witness it.

* * *

Lady A: There you go, people. Chapter 5: Learning Curve is complete! Lots of stuff happened in this chapter and not all of it was pleasant. One of the harder chapters is up next and it gets pretty bad. Leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter 6: Mind Freak! Stay Tuned!


	6. Chapter 6: Mind Freak

Lady A: Hey everyone and welcome back to the first installment of the Warrior Saga called Rebirth! I do apologize for the incredibly long wait but between the incessant callings of Phoenix Saga: Origin and a recent death in the family and subsequent packing and moving, I haven't had the time or the energy to get around to updating, as I should. I decided to update this one since I was finally able to start Chapter Ten: Death's Mercy, which is a rather hard chapter to write because the first meeting between Artimes and the Doctor keeps changing, and I can't decide which one would be better.

* * *

Anyways, apparently I'm rambling yet again, so much love and thanks to the many people who have faved, followed, and reviewed this story and all of my other ones as well! You guys are the greatest and your constant support keeps me going! In addition, I will be using the Sneak Preview thing here in this story as well since it was such a big hit in my other stories.

* * *

Brief Recap: Sage and Artimes dealt with the problem of her not being able to assimilate a Timelord's knowledge and Sage continued to work on his ever growing log of events.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter Six: Mind Freak

* * *

Over the course of the next four years, Artimes sorted, sifted, catalogued, processed and organized all the information the Academics had downloaded into her brain. It was no easy feat and an extremely arduous and taxing task, but she finally got through it. Upon its completion, the Academics taught her how to consciously activate her regeneration cycle. It was another so-called benefit of being a Silver Regen.

Silver regeneration energy functioned at a much lower frequency than gold regeneration energy, meaning that she did not undergo a full physical construction like normal Timelords and Timeladies. Another so-called benefit of her special regeneration energy was that it was self-sustaining. It had something to do with how Silver Regens shared a much more intimate connection with the Time Vortex and would always replenish over time.

The only physical aspects that would change with her regeneration were hair, eyes, height, body build, and sometimes age, depending on how volatile or traumatic the regeneration was, but that was about it. It also merged the nurture aspects into the new body as well, making minor changes to her personality.

When she had completed her regeneration cycle, she had grown another seven inches making her five feet eleven inches tall. Her hair had changed from a long, golden blonde to a short, shaggy and mousy brown. Her eyes shifted from her original forest green orbs to a gunmetal grey with green flecks. She had a somewhat thinner frame, but still had all the right curves in all the right places.

Her physical appearance didn't really matter much to her because the next phase of her training was going to begin soon, but the Academics had called a rather unexpected and sudden meeting of all the remaining pairs, which were now gathered in the main auditorium or assembly room as it was more often called. There had been originally three thousand four hundred and twenty two bonded pairs, but it had been severely slashed in the past few years. There were now only four hundred and seventeen. So many lives lost in this horrific program, it made Artimes shudder internally at what was still to come.

The brunette Timelady and her bonded, Sage watched with growing apprehension as a bonded pair were dragged none too gently onto the stage. The sub leader of the Academics stepped forward to address the crowd, the leader having been called away to a different facility.

"These two before you have been brought up here to serve as an example to you all. They attempted to escape this facility and as you can clearly see, their attempt failed. All of you will bear witness to their punishment and know that there is no escaping until the program's completion." The sub leader informed signaling to the guards to begin.

Artimes watched on in horror as the bonded pair were brutally beaten and tortured right in front of her eyes. Her anger and hatred for the Academics grew to new heights and her entire body began to tremble as a strange heat built up inside of her. Something inside her snapped as she watched the guards begin to remove the bonded pair's clothing to begin the next phase of their very public punishment.

The brunette Timelady bolted forward through the crowd, her grey eyes blazing with fury. Sage was right behind her, never leaving her side. They pushed the last of the crowd aside and jumped onto the stage. Artimes went directly for the guards and used her enhanced speed and strength to rip the guards away from the battered man and woman. Sage kept the other Academics from interfering, his own emerald orbs reflecting his deep-seated anger.

Both brunettes stood in front of the severely injured pair, shielding them from further harm.

"You dare to interfere?!" The sub leader spat angrily, addressing the seriously pissed off Silver Regen.

"You're damn right I do!" Artimes shouted her eyes glowing a bright silver.

Sage's breath caught in his throat, realizing what had just happened. His bonded was tapping into the power of the Time Vortex itself, but her fury was so great that there was no way to prevent what happened next.

"No more. For your actions on this day, time shall unravel your very existence. I see every atom of your existence and I divide them." She stated lowly, her voice vibrating with power and authority.

She raised her right hand towards the sub leader and he screamed in agony as his atoms were forcibly separated. He slowly dissolved into nothingness, his wails of anguish and pain ricocheting off the walls of the assembly room.

"Time holds power over us all and must be obeyed. Everything turns to dust…all things…everything dies." She continued raising both arms out.

The remaining Academics and their guards were deatomized, slowly and painfully until nothing was left. Sage stepped forward, unafraid of his bonded mate, knowing that she would never hurt him.

"You've done it. Now stop. Just let go." He pleaded using the same words that Theta would use in the future with Bad Wolf.

Artimes lowered her arms, her glowing eyes looking over at her beloved Sage. He could see the light fading and his hearts began to slow down from their previous accelerated rate.

"Help us." The man begged drawing the Silver Regen's attention.

Her glowing eyes flickered to them, the light returning to its original intensity. The brown haired Timelord knew that this was not going to end well, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. His Artimes would not ignore a plea for help, but in her heightened emotional state, her idea of helping would be very distorted.

"Set us free…please." The woman begged clinging to her bonded mate, her hazel eyes filled with desperation.

"We can't do this anymore. Please." The man continued leaning against his bonded.

"I can't. My power is limited in this form. I cannot set you free. I can only release you from life. That is all." The Silver Regen replied softly.

"Please." They whispered their eyes communicating their acceptance of this fact.

"Very well. Go and join our people in paradise. May the Menti Celesti forgive me for this day." Artimes stated quietly.

She raised her left hand toward them and they slowly deatomized, but without the pain that the Academics had suffered.

"Thank you." They said together before vanishing entirely.

Artimes's eyes stopped glowing in an instant and she fell backwards. Sage caught her before she the floor. He cradled the unconscious brunette in his arms, not liking how pale and cold her skin was. Using that power had drained her significantly and she would require time to recuperate.

Sage's eyes flickered to just off stage as a man with a very familiar face made his presence known. The crowd gasped upon seeing him, knowing exactly who the man was. The brown haired Timelord glared venom soaked daggers at the dark haired individual, not bothering to hide his extreme hatred for the man. Sage knew him all too well for he was the one who personally devised and implemented the Warrior program, the Lord President of Gallifrey…Rassilon.

"Such a remarkable creature, wild and untamable like the Time Vortex she wields. Have no fear, little handler. There will be no punishment for her deeds this day. I found it to be rather informative and fruitful. Her training will be accelerated, but I have no doubt that you can handle that. Take her to her quarters and allow her to rest. She'll need it because her true training will begin soon enough." Rassilon informed his eyes barely containing his wicked excitement.

The Lord President then turned on his heel and left, his cloak billowing out around him in a dramatic flair of arrogance and superiority.

Sage didn't know what Rassilon had planned, but he knew for a fact that things had just gotten much, much worse for his bonded partner. She had somehow garnered the attention of the most feared, respected, and politically powerful Timelord to have ever existed in their history and he was pretty certain that it had not been accident by any means of the imagination.

Sage truly believed that the Lord President staged this little event to force his bonded's rage to the surface, making her tap into the power of the Time Vortex, and to commit her first murder. In Rassilon's eyes, it was simply an added bonus that Artimes had taken the lives of two innocent people as well. A very difficult time lay ahead for the brown haired woman that held his hearts and he knew that she was going to need him now more than ever.

* * *

Upon waking, Sage told her what had happened in the assembly room and Artimes simply refused to believe it. She insisted that she could never take a life, that she didn't have it in her to do so. She didn't remember anything after fighting off the guards. Her bonded placed his hands on either side of her face, his eyes apologizing for what he was about to do.

The Timelord brought forth his memories of the event, showing them to her, and he watched helplessly as she shattered to pieces. She screamed in despair and self-hatred, clutching her head as the tears streamed down her face. Sage brought her into his arms, holding her tightly as she came to grips with what she had done. Her cries of guilt and anguish could be heard throughout a vast majority of the complex and many of the bonded pairs cried with her, simply unable to contain their sorrow.

Artimes and Sage had always been considered the strongest of the pairs and were well respected by the others. To hear her broken screams from what the Academics had forced her to do, it hurt them all. Many of them prayed to the Menti Celesti to give her the strength she needed to forge ahead and not give up.

She screamed and yelled for days, crying herself to sleep multiple times while Sage remained her constant anchor. After the fifth day, she managed to pull herself back together and used the next few days to mentally prepare herself for the next phase of their training. They were to learn how to use their psychic abilities.

Artimes was forced to learn how to enter another's mind both by touch and at a distance. She was also taught how to break through a person's mental barriers, both painlessly and brutally. They taught her the art of Timelord hypnosis, how to bend a person's mind to her will and control them like a puppet effortlessly. The last thing she learned was how to perform the Final Action, basically scooping out a person's mind and leaving them in a permanent vegetable like state with no sense of identity, purpose, or life.

Once the training was over, the Academics ordered her to regenerate once again. Her hair was still short and shaggy, but was now a deep charcoal color and her eyes shifted from gunmetal grey to a dark crimson red, reflecting the rage that boiled just beneath her cool and calm exterior.

Then came the worst phase, in her personal opinion, of the Warrior program. She had to learn how to control her body's physical reactions like the production of certain enzymes, hormones, and even certain synaptic centers of her brain. The Academics, in their sick and twisted minds and no doubt given inspiration by Rassilon himself, devised and implemented a series of events that would take place over the next twenty years.

At random moments, Artimes was sexually assaulted and raped repeatedly. As a Silver Regen, her training was far more intense than the other bonded pairs and thus led to her being raped more brutally and more often. Rassilon visited many times during that twenty-year period and took it upon himself to _personally_ train her fifteen, twenty, sometimes even thirty times a day. There were often times that he did not relinquish her from _training_ for several days.

After each and every event, she would cry in Sage's arms and apologize over and over again, begging him for forgiveness. Her bonded partner would make love to her every night, proving night after night that he was not angry with her and that he loved her, that he would always love her. He made certain that she knew that it wasn't her fault and that the Academics were the ones to blame for these horrible times.

When that horrific and terrible phase was over, she was once again ordered to regenerate. She gladly did so because that regeneration felt completely and utterly filthy. Her hair grew until it reached her bottom and was a shining silver. Her crimson red eyes shifted to obsidian with silver flecks. Her once curvy frame became much thinner and she could have been synonymous with a telephone pole.

Her darkened orbs burned with a deep-seated hatred for the Academics, but those black pools would soften into a lighter shade, turning almost the color of midnight blue, when she gazed at her beloved bonded. Sage made her remember that she was not a monster, that she was good and kind, fair and just.

Without her bonded partner, she would be truly lost. Though she was not a natural born Timelord, she still possessed the fury of their species. Sage prevented that fury from ever truly manifesting and the Lord President knew this. Rassilon had been unable to force a wedge in between them, to break them apart. Every phase of her training was designed to shatter the link slowly so that the ultimate soldier could be born, but Artimes and Sage overcame every obstacle that was thrown at them and seemed to come out stronger every time.

Very soon the silver haired Timelady's physical and combat training would begin and she would learn the art of killing. The Lord President smirked at that thought. The woman who abhorred violence and shied away from conflict would become a brutal and methodical murderess. Upon the Final Phase's completion, Rassilon would have his Angel of Death.

* * *

Lady A: Tada! Chapter Six: Mind Freak is over and done with! Blimey, this was a hard chapter to do because a lot bad things happened and poor Artimes couldn't stop them and neither could Sage. Leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter Seven: Guiding Star! Stay Tuned!

* * *

_Sneak Preview_

* * *

_Artimes ran down the corridor and stopped suddenly when she saw her bonded, Sage, being kissed by another woman. She rolled her eyes as she walked forward, a sassy sway to her hips. She grabbed the woman's collar and threw her away from her bonded._

"_Get your own bonded, Zelena." The Silver Regen stated her eyes glowing silver a moment and a smirk playing on her lips._

_Zelena glared at the Timelady and Artimes raised an eyebrow, silently daring the woman to challenge her. She huffed before picking herself off the floor and storming off. The Timelady turned her attention to the amused brunette that was her bonded partner._

"_Hello, sweetie." Artimes said with a seductive purr to her voice._

* * *

Lady A: Yeah, yeah, not the best preview. Oh and the reason why the words 'Artimes' and 'Timelady' were being used so often was because I didn't want to give away her most recent regeneration. See you later, dearies. *disappears in a deep blue cloud* Laters!


End file.
